


Right place, right time

by Soupreme



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Letters, Matchmaking, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupreme/pseuds/Soupreme
Summary: Riko has a very important letter to deliver to a very important someone on a very important day! Problem is: that certain someone is making her Valentine's Day vision super hard to recreate and put into place.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Watanabe You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Right place, right time

_God, what could they possibly still be talking about.”_

Riko’s feet fidgeted in place as she swayed back and forth, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible to the few students who still lingered around the halls. School had ended almost an hour prior, so her tactics weren’t working super well. Each student justifiably looked her up and down before carrying on with what remained of their day, only sparing a passing thought to why a normally so composed, organized person such as Riko, could be doing loitering halls.

She peeked in the room for what felt like the hundredth time to stare longingly at the desk where You Watanabe, also known as the biggest crush of her life, sat to see if there was any indication they were packing up to leave. No dice. At this rate, they were more likely to break out sleeping bags and pitch tents in that room, start a campfire even and roast Riko’s hopes and dreams while they were at it... 

Her eyes locked with You’s briefly while she was lost in thought, causing her to dart back to safety behind the wall, praying she wasn’t about to be confronted. The contents of what was in the gilded pink envelope would definitely get her a ‘talking to’ for sure if she could even get the darned thing to its destination: You’s school bag.

It was a love letter, written to perfection for You’s eyes only and sealed with a heart sticker and spritzed with a cinnamon aroma she knew You adored, especially this time of year. The only problem was that Riko had been planning on giving it to her prior to Valentine's Day and having You find it triumphantly with her help on the most romantic day of the year.

But as days came and went she found herself up against the wall, literally, and now here she stood on Valentine's Day itself, out of time and patience. She wanted to just angrily run in there and tell her to get lost at this point, but instead timidly toiled outside the class as usual.

“You know, I wouldn’t really say what you’re doing here is stealthy if that’s what you’re going for.” Riko looked up quickly from her thoughts to see the sparkling smile of Mari Ohara gleaming in front of her, smiling and holding her hands behind her back and staring directly at her envelope. “A love letter is a classic, I’m sure You is going to love it!”  
  
“K-Keep your voice down! She might hear you!” Riko pleaded, ushering Mari behind the wall next to her in a paranoid frenzy. “I’m not even going to ask how you know who it’s for, because I don’t want to know.”  
  
“Well I've seen the way you talk to You, and saw you standing out here for like 4 days straight, so I just put two and two together is all. You look like you could use a little help, want me to put it there for you?”  
  
“No no no…” Riko shook her head. “She would ask questions immediately, I’ve been waiting after school for her to leave but that classroom is never empty it seems.”  
  
“Oh is that all?! You should have just asked! Matchmaker Mari to the rescue!” She exclaimed, turning around and taking off in a flash for the stairs to the third floor. Riko blinked, and she was gone. Knowing Mari, she shuddered to think about what her idea of helping her would entail. Seconds turned to minutes, until finally, like an angelic chorus from the heavens, Mari’s voice became her beacon of opportunity as she spoke up over the intercom.

 **Attention staff and students! This is your chairwoman speaking. There was a rather official-looking uniform turned into the student council with the name You Watanabe embroidered on it. If you are still in the school, please come retrieve it from the council room, it looks very strapping. Ciao~!** **  
  
**

_Yeah right. No one is that stupid, You would never embroider a uniform. It would “wreck the sanctity of the original design.” She’ll never fall for such an obvious-_

The sound of chairs being pushed inside the classroom stopped her train of thought dead in its tracks. “Well darn I’d never embroider my uniforms, but I’ll never turn down a chance to see a sweet outfit! Maybe it’s just a typo or something, but I’d better go look anyways, I’ll see you guys later!” 

You had actually taken the bait, and the sound of her footsteps quickly approached Riko’s location. Frantically she ducked behind the garbage can next to the room, just in time for You to miss her and jog up the stairs heading for Mari’s office, albeit with a little less… Supersonic speed.

The other three girls followed closely behind, saying goodbye to one another and leaving the room totally vacated. Riko pumped her fists triumphantly. Finally, she could make her feelings known the only way doujin taught her too: Through vague anonymous messaging and hoping it all works out in the end!

She still crept into the room on high alert, half expecting You to pop out of one of the class closets given her luck the past few days. But finally, she had arrived at her destination: You’s desk, and she happily tucked her envelope into her book bag for her to find at her house later that night. She dusted off her hands dramatically, confident in her strides as her work had now been done and she made her way to her locker to finally leave school for the day.

Now she was going to owe Mari a love letter after the favor she just pulled.

\----

Riko placed her shoes from school into her locker, smiling and daydreaming about the domino effect her actions would hopefully bring her. She was like a flower blowing in the wind now that this envelope was out of her hands and metaphorically into the heart of one enthusiastic swimmer she knew. As she went to grab her book bag from the floor beneath her, however, her locker was vigorously slammed shut and causing her to practically jump out of her skin.

“Heya Riko! What are you still doing here this late?” You asked her, a confident smile on her face, as per usual.

A startled Riko stood to her feet, managing to keep her cool despite her heart racing thousands of miles a minute staring into those beautiful blue eyes that were waiting for her to greet her in return.

“Oh me? I was just uhm… Grabbing some extra sheet music from the music room for class tomorrow that's all.”

A convincing lie, or so she thought. She knew she couldn’t tell You the truth and breathed an internal sigh of relief when You seemed to buy her lie and lean up against the lockers to chat further.  
  


“Sharpening your composer skills in your spare time huh? I can’t say I'm surprised, to be honest with you. Although I’ll show you what I am surprised about, this!”  
  
Riko’s heart sank to the bottom of her chest as You swung her hand into her bookbag and brought the very envelope she had planted minutes before to light in her hands.

“This totally wasn’t in my bag earlier today. You didn’t see anyone shady peeking around recently did you?”

How could she even respond to this?! She fought tooth and nail to not look incriminating but the longer she paused thinking of an answer the longer the silence hanging over the two of them was making her look the part of her guilt.

“Wow! That sure is one swanky looking Valentine there You! Someone must really like you to put that much effort in! Sadly I didn’t see anyone, so your guess is as good as mine honestly.”

Smooth as a skipping rock. As You slid the open envelope back into her bag, internally Riko shook hands with herself having dodged this unexpected bullet with her silver tongue and quick wit. Hopefully, the blush wasn't too much of a dead giveaway.

“Are you sure you don’t know? I haven't seen you around after school lately… Maybe the two of you are in cahoots!”

“I-it’s not like that You, honest!” Riko waved her hands frantically as You leaned into her with prying eyes. “No need to be so suspicious! Have you even read it yet?”

“Oh yeah. And it was heartfelt as can be. Whoever wrote this clearly loooooooves me a ton.” 

Riko’s noticeable position of weakness was perfect for You to continue teasing on for hours until Riko melted into a self-conscious puddle. But instead, she placed her hands on her hips, leaning back into the lockers and sighing down at the floor.

“Well, I imagine they would have to if they went through all the trouble of secretly getting you a note. W-was it good? The valentine I mean.” Riko stuttered and gripped her bag tightly as the words escaped her lips. Every fiber of her being wanted her to leave but she had just had to know now that You was standing right in front of her.

“It was heartfelt and sweet, passionate like nothing I've ever read. Whoever they were, it’s like I'm their entire world, and I don’t even know how I’d thank em if I knew who it was. Even if the handwriting was a little messed up.”

 _“It was messed up because I had to erase and rewrite it so many times… What a rude thing to say!”_ Riko fumed inside her head. But that slight annoyance couldn’t stop the butterflies aflutter in her heart hearing You praise her for basically exactly what she was thinking.

“Anyways I digress. Like I said, bad handwriting. If you cheat on someone’s keeps an eye out for me, kay?” 

“Hey, I’m not Chika! I doubt I’ll be staring over anyone's shoulders anytime soon. Thank you very much!”

“Okay okay sure! I’m just messing with you!” You laughed heartily before leaning in close to her one last time. “And if you find them, could you give them this for me as well?”

Riko’s heart almost stopped with You’s face mere inches from her own, whispering her request into her ear delicate as can be. Her hand raised up to her cheek and brushed against it, staring longingly into her amber eyes like there was no one else in this foyer but the two of them.

It felt like something out of a movie. Was this You’s way of telling Riko she knew…? What could she possibly be planning?

“Sure. I don’t know what I could do that you couldn’t just do yourself but-”

  
Riko never even got to finish. You leaned in, pressing her lips to Riko’s with her arms wrapped comfortably around her shoulders. She dropped her book bag in disbelief, unable to process the emotions swirling in her head as her friend passionately executed the kissing she had dreamt about for so long. Was this a dream? Did she pass out in the classroom after You found her and beat her on the head for confessing?  
  
Her lips were so soft, like a thousand warm down pillows pressed to her face and drawing all of her body's heat there in the hardest blush she had ever experienced. She swore she could hear a chorus of angels serenading them from the heavens because this was heavenly, to say the least.

She fell against the lockers as You pulled away. “And like that, your face matches your hair.”

You snickered, despite blushing rather profusely herself. Noticing the copious amounts of eyes now glued to the two lovebirds, You wasted no time in darting for the exit to avoid explaining what had just happened to anyone. They didn’t need to know anyway, it was their moment to enjoy. “I-I’ll see you tomorrow! Don’t be a stranger, okay?” She shouted back to Riko, who agreeingly grunted while still in a love stupor huddled up on the floor.

“Well that went swimmingly, wouldn’t you say Riko?”

Mari coyly remarked, stepping out from the adjacent lockers having watched the whole romantic confrontation take place. Riko looked up, and smiled goofily at her, barely making out a question to the blonde who looked like she had just won the lottery with the grin that was on her face.

“H-h-how did she…?”

“Well when she came to the council room, she instantly asked why you were standing outside the classroom every day looking suspicious. I can’t keep secrets, so I blabbed. Whoopsie!” The blonde giggled, outstretching her hand to help Riko to her feet. “I tried telling you the stealth wasn’t working. Or maybe it worked perfectly considering what just happened, hmm?”

The answer to her question didn’t even phase her. She was still so shocked the entire thing had happened and she wasn’t dreaming. She didn’t even know if You read her note or not. At this point, she didn’t even care. It had done its job, the fantasies running through her active mind now dwarfed anything from before by a landslide.

“Happy Valentine's Day to me huh?” Riko whispered, brushing her hand to the still slightly damp spot where the sailor's lips had graced her cheek so gingerly. “I suppose I owe you my life now, Mari.”

“You don’t owe me a cent Riko! All in a day's work for matchmaker Ohara! However… I like your tactics. You wouldn’t be interested in helping a certain someone lasso in a blue-haired vixen by the name of Kanan with one of those fancy letters, would you?”

Riko was spent, but Mari had a look of determination on her face that reminded her of her own. You know, before all of her dreams came true just moments ago.

“....I’ll go home and get my good stationery.”

”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading if you made it this far! I planned this fic all the way back in January and finally got it done in time, so I hope you enjoyed You and Riko being dorks
> 
> Until next time, stay safe and happy out there :) Cheers


End file.
